


Homework

by Dryad



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, pg13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryad/pseuds/Dryad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exam time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.

He'd been hunched over the kitchen table, reading through his notes in  
preparation for his testimony in the Farquhar trial, when Lewis bent  
over him, hands bracketing his own, and brushed his lips very lightly  
over the back of his neck. Hathaway froze, not quite sure of what he  
was supposed to do now that the ice had been smashed. For some  
reason he'd always thought he would make the first move.

He barely drew breath. What was Lewis going to do next? Because he  
hadn't shifted either, and the warmth of this body - _so close_ \- was  
distracting, as was the faded odor of his anti-perspirant, the hint of  
laundry detergent.

"Sorry, lad. Too much for me to resist any longer."

"Oh," Hathaway said faintly. He twisted a little, looked Lewis directly  
in the eye. "Far be it for me to keep you from temptation."

**Author's Note:**

> Archive: Sure. A note where would be nice.
> 
> 'Farquhar' is pronounced Aberdeen, Scotland style: as 'Farker' , rather than the American 'Far-kwar'.


End file.
